


Happy Ending

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Break Up, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Travel, band getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction have broken up<br/>Harry and Louis meet each other when they least expected it.<br/>After that meeting, none of the two boys can stay away from the other.<br/>Harry follows Louis to London, where he is having a reunion with the others boys. </p><p>(or where Harry and Louis break into their old house in London and end up kissing in the backyard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> seniors=old people
> 
> I'm calling the old people 'seniors' bc I think that's what they are called.  
> I'm too lazy to check so just you know since I know in america seniors are  
> called the students in 12th grade. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it  
> if you dont understand anything let me know and i will correct it asap

Harry was standing in the kitchen in the small café next to the highway which leads to a small town called Presteigne, 3 hours away from London. He dried a mug with a towel which had gotten wet by now, he wore a dirty white apron and sang a song to himself, Little Things, by One Direction. Yeah, he sang his own songs, so what? It was Novemember and it got cold in England, he missed his boys and especially during this time of the year.

He missed them all the time but when it gets cold and you come home to no one other than a old cat who had probably been dead for a week now, you can get really lonley. And with the boys, you always had someone to cuddle.

Louis. He loved to cuddle with Louis. But like every band, 1D had come to their end after 4 years. Harry loved it, of course they had their times when they just wanted to go back home after they had been on a different continet for a couple months, but with the boys by his side, a piece of home always was near. Whether it was the Yorkshire tea that Louis had made him when he was sick or when he just wanted to have a taste of home. Or if it was the bad Irish accents they tried to make whenever Niall got homesick.

He hasn't talked to them for a while now and he doesn't even know why. They had just stopped talking to each other. He knew Louis was back in Doncaster and last time they had talked he still  had lived at home and worked in ToysRus again. Harry rememberd the conversation

 _"Yo, Curly, I'm working in ToysRus again, you won't believe how many kids still buy our stuff. And today there was this little girl maybe 7 years old, she had a doll from me in her hand and said 'But you are much prettier in reality'"_ Harry smiled as he remembered how Louis had changed his voice to sound like a little girl at the last part.

Zayn was painting for charity and lived with Liam, but that could have changed by now, the last time he was talking to them was like 9 Months ago. He wondered what Niall was doing, did he still have his flat in London or has he moved back to Ireland? He wondered if Niall has a family by now, he always thought if someone would get married and have kids first, it would be Niall.

Harrys phone vibrated, his Mom sent him a message asking when he would come back home and that she was organzising a family meeting for the weekend.

After the band had broken up Harry was depressed, he wasn't the one wanting to leave the boys nor the life he had, but it wasn't his decision. So he just wanted to move as far away as possible from people so he could try and move on without getting remembred of the life he had and still wanted.

He noticed he had been rubbing on the mug for 5 minutes already, he shook his head and put the mug into the cupboard, then threw the towel on the dirty towel pile and took out a new one to see if he needs to wipe some tables off. As he got the towel out of the cabinet, the bell rang to remind him that someone got in.

He placed a smile on his lips and as he saw the clock, he knew who it was. Josh. He was a lawer in Wigmore and he gets here on his way home, he lives on his own since his job takes a lot of time.

Harry walked towards the bar "Hey, Josh, what can I get you?" "Hey, 2 Coffee's 2go please. One with milk and sugar and one with just milk" "Alright" Harry nodded and turned towards the coffeé machine "How was work?" Harry asked. "Like always, I got a new client and I don't know how to help him" Josh sighed. "Oh, don't worry, I know you'll figure something out" "Thanks" 

Harry handed him the two coffee cups. "So, you have a visitor today?" The Curly lad teased. Josh nodded and blushed "Yes, her name is Eleanor. She is such a sweetheart"

Harry didn't know how to react. The name made him think about the time 1D was at their highest. Louis had to date a girl, it was hard for all of them because they knew how Louis felt about it. It broke each of the boys everytime when she was around. Josh knew about it, everyone knew by now that Louis and her never were real but still, it was something that the boys could have lived without.

Josh left with a quick goodbye after Harry had wished him good luck for tonight. He was alone again, but not for long. A few Seniors got in and quick the whole café smelled like old people. Not that Harry minded though, it was mostly old women perfume.

The seniors took over half of the café. Harry guessed they were on a road trip with the old-people home. He gave them a little time to decide what they wanted and made his way over to the first table. "Good afternoon. What can I get you?" He asked polite with his notebook and a pen in his hand and noted everything down, then he made his way towards the bar to get the drinks ready. As Harry had all the drinks on a tablet he brought the drinks to the table and took care over the others too.

The door opened and a middle aged man got in, probably the bus driver. He sat down on a free seat at a table. "Good afternoon, sir, what can I get you?" "A coffeé with double coffeein please" He said. Harry took note and got the man the coffeé "Thank you" The man said and as Harry wanted to walk away he told him "Don't ever say yes to a field trip with Seniors" He said and Harry chuckled "Thanks for the advise"

He had noticed the accent the first time when he took the orders of the first table. "You are from Doncaster, aren't you?" Harry asked the man who nodded "Yes" Then he took a sip of his coffeé and Harry took the opportunity to get back behind the bar to clean the surface. The bell rang again and Harry looked up.

The split he wanted to swallow was stuck in his throat. "Lou?" He said so quiet that he had barley heard it himself. "Haz" Louis said just as quiet. Their eyes met, it was like everything around them froze for second, it took them a couple moments to realize what was happening, once Harry was able to breath again he ran around the bar to hug the smaller lad.

Harry burried his face in the crook of his older friend's neck. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Harry asked while trying to keep the tears inside his eyes. He pulled back a bit to look at his friend's face. He hasn't seen him for almost a year, Louis had to fight with his own tears aswell. "I had signed up for a trip with the old-people home as a councillor" The smaller boy said and Harry looked to him, that sounded nothing like Louis would do.

"What? You signed up for that?" Harry said and raised one eye brow. Louis chuckled "My Mom did. She said I needed to get out to socialize again, What are you doing here?" Louis looked up and down on Harry. He couldn't believe Harry was actually standing right infront of him. "I'm working here" Harry pointed to his apron and his unreadable name sign.They locked eyes for a second before hugging again. "I have missed you so much" Louis said. "Missed you too" Harry whispered.

A lady called Harry over to order a piece of cake and as Harry walked back to the kitchen Louis followed him. "So, how has life been?" Louis asked. "Boring, honestly. haven't done much other than working here all day" "You know you don't have to work, you could just move to the Fijis until the end of your time" Louis said with a smile.

Harry smiled too, that was their plan. They have awlays said once the band would break up all 5 of them are going to movie to the Fijis, buy a mansion at the beach and wait till they die. But it all had come differently.

"Wouldn't be fun alone" Harry said and put the cake on a plate, got a spoon out and walked outside.

Since the months he had been working here, he knew, never get a Senior a fork for cake. He brought the cake out. "Do you want anything?" Harry asked Louis, a little bit embaressed that he hasn't asked that earlier since it's his job. "A tea?" Louis suggested and Harry smiled and nodded. Louis followed him back to the bar and Harry made himself a tea too.

They sat down at a table in a quiet corner. "What have you been up to?" Harry asked. "I still work in ToysRus but they are redecorate at the moment so it has been closed for 1 week now, and Mom thought it'd be a great opportunity to get out for a while" Harry nodded to show he was listening. "Do you work here on your own?" Louis asked to give Harry the word.

"Only on Tuesdays. On the other days I have a Co-worker, Carla"

Louis wickled his eye brows. Harry blushed and chuckled getting what he meant. "No, really. She has a boyfriend, what about you though?" "I once was on a date with this guy called Carlos and that was the last time too" Harry chuckled "What happened?" Louis laughed "Well, the first question he asked when we sat down in the resteraunt was if there ever was something between us" Louis made a gesture between him and Harry.

Harry chuckled at that, he thought it was funny that the fans thought they were dating, even though he always had a little bit of hope it'd be true. He always had had a crush on his older friend but he always pushed those feelings aside, he didn't want to ruin their friendship or having that as a cause why the band would break up.

"And then?" Harry asked while taking a sip of tea "I poured the pepper over him and left" Louis said and Harry laughed and the older boy joined him. "Why?" "I had a bad day and when he asked me that I lost it"

"Have you talked to the others?" Harry asked after a short moment of silence. Louis shook his head. "I miss them" Harry said then and Louis nodded "Me too" "Do you think we should have tried it instead of giving up?" Harry asked. "I don't know" was all that came back. "Have you been to London?" The younger boy asked and Louis shook his head. "But I will, that's our destination, we will go there tomorrow though, we will stay in a hotel over night" "How long will you stay there?" "Until Friday" "How is everyone at home?" Harry asked.

"They are great. But Mom is worried too much" "Why?" "I don't know, you know her, she just worries too much" "So you still live at home?" Louis nodded. "Where do you live?" Louis asked then "Above the café" Harry made a head moiton upstairs "Really?" Louis asked and Harry nodded ."Show me" Louis said and Harry laughed. "You don't want to see that mess, trust me" "Worse than my room can't it be" Harry nodded, as he remembered the time they had lived together. "Alright" He got up and Louis followed him into the kitchen, behind a door there was a stair leading upstairs.

When they were at the top of the stairs they stood in the middle of a room. "Nice" Louis said and chuckled. "It's nothing special, really" "Well, I thought you would live fancier than that Curly" Louis said and let himself drop onto the couch. "I got a big TV" Harry said pointing to it. "And a big bed" He added "Show me" Louis said and followed Harry into another room.

Louis jumped onto the bed and let himself fall on his back, feeling like home at the smell of Harry all around him, it was weird but he actually could feel Harry just by laying on his bed. He just wanted to grab all the bed sheets and shove them into his face so he could take the familair smell in.

Harry leaned against the door frame and smiled at his older friend. "This is comfortable. I guess I just stay here" Louis sighed happily. Harry laughed, he wouldn't mind if Louis would stay here, he would be more than happy to keep Louis forever but he never really showed how much the older boy had meant  to him because he was scared, he was scared to lose the close bond they always have shared.

"I guess your Seniors would mind though" Harry joked "Do you try to get rid of me?" Louis said teasing and Harry chuckled "What do you think I have been trying to do since you got here?" Harry said with too much fond than he wanted to. Louis chuckled "Still a bad liar" He said while staring in Harry's eyes before they fell into a fit of laughter.

"Before you got here, I was thinking about you and the others. I thought about the cuddles we had, especially now since it's cold outside"  Harry admitted. They locked eyes again and Louis nodded. "Been thinking about it too" Then he opened his arms and without a second thought Harry joined him on the bed and cuddled closer to his best friend.

"I wish you wouldn't smell so much like old people" Harry said and Louis chuckled "Not my fault that I was stuck with them for 4 hours in a bus, you have to complain to my Mom, she had signed me up for it" "But if she wouldn't have, we wouldn't have met" Harry said and Louis was quiet for a second. "You are right" Louis rested his head on top of Harry's. They were quiet for a while, just enjoying the moment to have each other back in their arms.

Too soon they had to let go of each other and go back downstairs. The bus driver called Louis over and Harry just followed him. It was hard to let go of a habbit like this one. They had always been following each other around, everywhere. Not because they needed to be stuck together so their bodyguards could get them through the screaming, scary girls crowd savley but because they wanted to, they felt save around each other. 

"We should get going Louis, the Seniors are getting tired" The bus driver said and Louis nodded "I'll just pay and you can bring them back to the bus" Louis said and the man nodded. Harry walked with Louis to the bar where the cash register was.

Harry typed everything in "So, that'd be 35 Pounds" Harry said and took the credit card from his friend. "It was great to see you Lou" Harry said with hurt in his eyes as he slid the card through the check out line, he didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Same here Curly" Louis said as he put his card back into his pocket after Harry had given it back to him. Harry looked up to him and Louis went through the younger boy's hair, he stopped as his hand was at the side of Harrys head near his ear and Harry laid his head against Louis' hand. "Tomorrow at around 1pm I will be in London" Louis said and walked out of the café.

Harry stared at the door for a while, not really believing that he just had seen _his_ Louis again. He slowly walked to the door and locked it, he still had 30 minutes left but he was tired. He shut all the lights off, checked in the kitchen that the stove was off and walked upstairs. As he arrived upstairs he smelled Louis and a big smile spread over his face. He walked into his room and let himself drop on the bed, his face rested where Louis sat, he was acting pathetic but that was what he was.

Harry hasn't slept at all that night. When his alarm went on at 5 in the morning he let out a groan and hit the button to turn it off. He covered his eyes with his arm, he was so tired but he knew if he would stay in bed he would just pitty to himself, and Harry was better than that, and anyways In 1 hour the first customers will be here to get a morning snack while driving to their job so if he wanted to keep his, he needed to get up.

He really wouldn't mind if he would get fired but he decided to get up after 5 minutes to get a shower. Just because he had a bad day doesn't mean he needed to let it out on others who would have prefered to stay in bed with a cup of tea themselves.

His thought quick drifted to Louis, he was in London until Friday so if he wanted, he could still make it to see him and afterwards he could go home to the family meeting. He suddenly had the urge to see his Mom right away. He missed her so much and Gemma too. He wondered who will be at the family meeting, will his Dad come? He hasn't seen or talked to him in a long time, maybe his grandparents will be there too? He also could stop at the old bakery to see Babara and get some buns just to have an excuse to see her again.

After he had showered he grabbed a banana and made his way downstairs to turn the lights on. He got his apron from his hanger on the wall and wiped off some tables, even if they didn't need it but Harry needed something to do.

When it was 5 till 6 Harry unlocked the door and turned the sign to _open_. It was still dark outside but he could see that it was snowing. He heard the back door in the kitchen close and then noises in the kitchen.

Carla.

Harry walked yawning into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes "Morning" He said horase. He noticed his throat was sore and made a mental note to get a throat drop at his next visit at Target. Carla stood with the back to him while she put her apron around her waist "Good Morning" She said cheerful but it was gone when she turned around and looked at Harry. "You look awful" She said, her voice fell from happy to worried in seconds.

Harry chuckled "I feel like I do" "You seem like you haven't gotten any sleep" "Yeah, I didn't" He said honest and grabbed the café he made himself earlier to take a sip. "You want to go to bed? I can do the morning shift on my own" She said but Harry shook his head. "No, 'm fine" She sighed "Has this something to do with that Louis was here yesterday?"

Harry's eyes got wide. "How do you know?" "You know that you both were in the biggest boy band of the world in our generation, do you really think they wouldn't start rumors about you after you had broken up and suddenly 2 of you see each other again. Not even consider that it was Louis, everyone thought you were dating anyways so they made a bigger deal out of it than it would have been with one of the others" Harry sighed, he couldn't believe that people still were interested in what they were doing.

Harry and Carla weren't best friends but Harry knew he could talk to her. They had been working together for nearly one year now and they were on a trustful level. Carla was a fan herself as he had found out the first day he worked with her. He thought it was cute and funny the way she stumbled over her own words and was kinda shy to talk to him but after one week that all settled down and Harry was honestly happy about that.

"And? What happened?" She asked with a smirk. Yeah, she was one of those fans who thought him and Louis were in a relationship, he blushed as she told him 3 months ago because it fitted into the conversation they had had. "Well, nothing that you think" He said and chuckled. "Well, then tell me" "We talked and I showed him how i live then we cuddled on the bed" "Awe" Harry blushed. "Don't awe" "Awe" Carla teased "Shut up" Harry said joking "Awe" Carla chuckled to annoy the curly haired boy. "Carla" Harry laughed.

"That is so cute. And I guess you were awake the whole night debating whether if you should go after him to London or not?" She stated and Harry gave up and nodded. "I missed him and I miss the others" "As far as I know Liam and Zayn still live in London" Harry looked questioning to her. "Tumblr" She said and Harry nodded "I hope you haven't posted anything embarrasing about me?" Carla blushed " _Carla_ , what have you posted?" "I might have posted one or two pictures of you in that apron and maybe one or ten working" She blushed.

"What? Why would you stalk me?" Harry chuckled. "Ey, your fans want to know how you do" Harry rolled amused his eyes. "We should get the breakfast stuff from the pantry and bring them to the show through bar" Harry said and Carla chuckled but followed him.

After they had set up everything and talked for a couple more minutes the door opened and their first customer of the day got in. "Good Morning" Carla said. Harry was in the kitchen preparing the oven just in case someone wanted their morning snack to heat up.

The day was long.

When Harry turned the sign to 'closed' at point 7:30pm he shut off the lights behind him when he made his way upstairs. Once he was in his room, Harry let himself fall into his bed. He was ready to sleep for 2 years but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted his Mom he was going to be there for the family dinner, then he texted Carla asking if he could take a break until next week. Harry wasn't surprised when Carla told him to go and never come back, she was teasing him and he knew.

Harry tried to sleep but he couldn't, he turned around in his bed for hours, trying to get comfortable to get at least a little bit of rest. After feeling like 3 hours he got up, pulled some jogging pants on and a clean shirt and then he grabbed a suitcase to throw some clothes in there.

Harry pulled on his coat and a scarf and made his way downstairs with his suitcase in his hand. He threw the bag on the back seat of his car and got inside, he was tired but he ignored it since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he started to drive.

After half an hour it got cozy in the car and he felt himself getting more tired every second. He turned the radio louder and took another sip of his coffeé he had just bought. Harry just needed to get to London, then he will get a hotel room to rest.

Finally.

Harry looked at the sign on the side of the street "Welcome to London" A dumb big smile made his way over his face. His eyes killed him though, they burned and screamed for just a little bit of rest and Harry obeyed. He turned into the first Hotel parking spot, turned the car off and closed his eyes, soon after he was gone in a needed sleep.

~

He woke up and it took him a second to remember where he was and why. Harry rubbed his eyes and got out of the car. He streched himself once he had enough room and got his suitcase out of the car before unlocking it to get a hotel room to fix himself up.

When he entered his hotel room he took a glance at the clock. 2:30pm. He threw the bag on his bed and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower. He showered quick and while he got dressed he thought about where he will go first. Here in London were many places they had gone to and so here were many memories.

Harry decided to drive to the living complex where they had lived. The car ride took him about 15 minutes as he parked the car and got out to look at it. It was quiet, in the middle building was light on though. Who lived there? Maybe some weird fan had bought it.

He smiled when he remembered when they got back here after their first recording session in the studio and pushed each other to the ground due to adrenaline. They were tangled in a big mess and no one cared. They didn't need a Bodyguard at that time so they just laid there and wrestled each other until they went into Harry's and Louis' house to watch a movie and fell asleep.

He then heard voices from further away and put his hoddie up, he didn't want to get noticed, but wait, those voices sounded too familar. Harry turned to face them after the two people had stopped a couple feed away from him.

He kept looking between the two, it felt like hours they had stared at each other before Harry ran into the two boys arms. "Liam. Zayn" He whispered as the two catched him in their middle.

Liam and Zayn were the only ones who kept being close, well it was most because they were dating but Harry didn't know if they still were, apparently they still were, he guessed. After a while they let go, wiping lonely tears off their cheeks. No one said anything until the front door of the house opened and their irish best friend with the biggest smile on his face stood in the open door with his arms open.

The three boys outside ran yelling towards the irish guy in the warm house, they embraced him in a big hug "Louis!" Niall yelled into the room that was connected to the hallway, while he was in the middle of the hug. Harry locked eyes with Niall "What? Lou is-" Harry couldn't finish because a too familiar body was already clinging to him "Guuuuys" Louis cheered from next to Harry and the youngest boy put his arm off Liam to let Louis into the group hug too.

Someone gave the door a kik with their food because it felt close and the boys stood there for a while, they had each other back, after months they were finally back in each others arms.

"I missed you guys so much" Harry blurred out "You have no idea how much I have missed you" Niall added "I missed you the most" Louis blurred out. "Zayn and me missed you guys more than anything" Liam laid his head on Zayn's shoulder.

They pulled back and looked at each other, even with the smiles and their happiness right now, they  could tell they weren't doing good at all, eyes looked heavy and hair a mess. "I'll make some tea" Niall suggested and they all followed their friend into the kitchen.

"You kept your flat?" Harry asked as he stood next to Louis. Niall nodded after he had turned the water boiler on "Yes" he turned around and smiled at his friends. "I knew if you would come back, this would be where you all would come first" "You are cheesy Nialler" Harry said and pulled the boy into his arms. "I know, but so are you, because you are here" "I know" The younger boy let Niall go again so he could get the mugs out for their tea.

"So, Louis and you hung out the other day?" Liam looked to the two boys next to each other. "Jealous?" Louis stuck his tongue out and pulled the taller but younger boy into his side. "Nah, I had my babe with me all the time" Liam pecked Zayn's lips. "Yep, and I had mine" Zayn said back while he pecked Liam's lips right back. "You two are still together, that's great" Louis smiled at the two boys who continued exchanging small touches between each other. "Yeah, and we can't believe you and Harry aren't" Liam said. Zayn and Niall immediately agreed with Liam before either Louis or Harry could argue.

Harry blushed. "Guys, It's been years, get over it that Louis and me aren't in love with each other like everyone wants us to be" the younger boy said annoyed. The other three boys exchanged a look and looked to Louis. "Curly is right. You are the ones who need to get over it" "Alright, be in denial, but don't come crying to us when the other one gets in a relationship" Niall shrugged and poured the water into the mugs.

A few minutes later they were in the living room. Liam and Zayn were sharing the vertical side of the couch and the other three were sitting on the horizontally side.

The sun started to set soon and Louis took a look on the clock, followed by a sad sigh. The others knew right away that the oldest had to leave, before Louis could get up though Harry laid his arms around his smaller friend and pulled him into his lap. "Stay" Harry said quiet that only Louis could hear him. "I wish I could" Louis said back. Harry hid his face in Louis' neck. "Don't leave me again" Harry whispered. "I won't, promise" Louis said quiet.

The two boys didn't mind that the others were watching them, it was just them and they had caught them do much more item things than whispering that they'll miss each other. To their defense, it got lonley at times on tour, far away from home and they had needs too.

15 minutes later Louis was out of the door. Niall had to come to pull Harry off the other boy.

"And you say you two aren't in love" Liam said as Niall came back in the living room with Harry. The young boy wiped over his eyes to get rid of the tears that were about to leak out. "Shut up Li" Harry pouted and laid down on the couch where Louis was sitting. "You are so pathetic" Niall chuckled and slapped Harry on his butt so he would make him room to sit down too. "Leave me alone" Harry groaned but sat down proberbly to make room for the blond one.

"You can't say you are not in love with him, you are in _some_ way and you know it" Zayn argued "Why does it matter?" Harry sighed. "Because we see you two are dying inside of holding back" Liam said and pushed his body closer into Zayn's. "Let that be our business guys" Harry said and pulled his phone out to distract himself.

~

It was late and Liam, Zayn and Niall fell asleep. Harry was the only one who was staring at the TV that they had turned on a few hours ago. They didn't feel like doing anything big since Louis  wasn't here anymore. The younger boy's phone vibrated, a message from Louis. "A senior just puked on me. help" Harry laughed and held his hand infront of his mouth. "Take a shower and throw your shirt and pants into the trash" Harry answered and inserted a few laughing smileys.

~

It was 7 in the morning and Harry still stared at the ceiling, he had promised his Mom to be at the family meeting tomorrow and today was the last day that Louis was in London so he hoped they would see each other before the eldest would have to leave again.

The younger boy got up from the couch to see what he will find in the kitchen, he started to make some waffles. One at a time the other boys joined Harry in the kitchen. "When are you leaving again?" Niall asked Harry. "Tomorrow. My Mom is having a family meeting and I agreed to come" Before Niall could answer Harry the bell rang. Zayn got up to open the door, a few seconds later he came back with Louis by his side.

"So, I have 3 hours left before I have to leave, where's the food?" Louis said and rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Harry turned around "The first waffle just finished, here" He handed Louis the plate with the waffle. "Thanks Curly, just like old times" Louis joked but sat the plate down on the table where the other three sat. Louis walked over to the counter where Harry was and sat down on top of it.

"Harry told us you had an accident with one of your old ladies?" Zayn teased the eldest and laughed with the boys. "That was disgusting. I had the dinner all over my pants" Louis pouted which caused the others to laugh even more.

Harry handed the next waffle to Louis, the older boy ripped a piece off and shoved it into his mouth before he ripped another piece of and held it towards Harry. "Thanks" Harry chuckled after Louis had feeded it to him.

The rest of the morning went like that. Harry was making waffles, he even had to do another bowl because the boys were eating so much, but it was nice to know that Zayn, Liam and Niall were right behind him on the table and Louis right next to him feeding him while he sat on the counter and pouted when he wasn't allowed to put more chocolate chips into the dough.

After breakfast the three boys left back into the living room. Louis jumbed off the counter and watched Harry putting the dirty dishes into the sink for a second. "Just leave it Curly" Louis said. "Just a second" Harry said and turned the sink on to get rid of as much of the left overs as possible. Louis walked behind him, so his front was pressed against Harry's back. He let one hand rest on Harry's hip and the other one reach out to turn the sink off. "Leave it, Niall can do that" The older boy whispered and laid his chin down on Harry's shoulder while he brought his other hand back to lay it ont the other hip.

Harry leaned his head against Louis' and closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep at all yesterday" The younger boy said. "Me neither" Louis said back and nuzzled his head into Harry's neck. "I missed you. I missed this" Louis added and pressed his lips together. "Me too Lou" The younger boy sighed happily and melt into the tiny body behind him.

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed that his vision got blurry, tears started to roll down his cheek. The younnger boy turned around so he could hug Louis tight and hide his face in the boy's neck. "You alright?" Louis asked worried while he held Harry closer. The younger boy let out a loud sob and held on closer to Louis. "Why are you crying?" The older boy asked and pressed a kiss to the boy's head. He tried to pull away so he could look at the boy but Harry didn't let him pull away. "Can you just hold me?" Harry's voice was shaking. "Yea" Louis breathed out and held on tighter to the boy. _His_ boy.

The two boys stood in silence for a few minutes, just holding on to each other.

"What's the matter babe?" Louis asked and softly stroked over Harry's back. "I just missed you so much" Harry sobbed quietly. "It's alright, I'm here now" Louis said and kissed Harry's hair. "Let's go to the others" Louis pulled back so he could wipe Harry's tears away. They locked eyes. "Alright" Harry nodded and followed Louis into the living room.

"Finally you are back" Niall cheered and made room on the couch for them to sit down.

The 5 of them spent a few more hours with each other. To say goodbye was worse this time than yesterday. "I gotta go, I have to pick up the seniors in town and then we drive back to Doncaster" Louis said and locked eyes with Harry after he had finished. "We'll stay in contact?" Liam asked hopeful and Louis let his eyes wander to Liam, the eldest smiled "Of course, I don't think I can stay away from you guys for long again" The boys chuckled and nodded along.

They brought Louis to the door and hugged him goodbye. "We'll see each other soon" Louis assured. When they opened the door they were greeted by uncountable paparazzies with their cameras and fans. Louis closed the door again and turned to the boys. "Someone call Paul" The eldest joked and the others laughed. "Should I drive you to your hotel?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Yea, thanks, I don't think I would survive walking 15 minutes back" "I don't think so either" Harry nodded and grabbed his car keys out of his pants. "Let's go"

The two boys fought through the crowd that had been built around them, so many questions were being thrown at them. They made it to Harry's car without any big injuries. They both sighed in relieve when they closed the door from the car. "So, where do you need to go?" Harry asked and looked over to Louis.

"78th avenue" Louis said and Harry started to drive. "Are you excited to see your family tomorrow?" Louis asked and looked over to the younger boy. "I am. I miss them" "I bet Curls" Louis said and looked out of the window.

A few minutes later Harry parked infront of the hotel. "Hey Lou, would you come with me tomorrow?" Harry asked nervous and held on tighter to the steering wheel as he looked over to Louis. The older boy looked surprised. "What?" Harry bit his lip. "I don't want to go on my own" The younger boy explained. "Yea, sure. I'm coming" Louis said with a smile. Harry's dimples appeared and he pulled the older boy into a hug. "Thank you" "No problem, but I have to drive home first" Harry nodded in response.

"But I can drive back to London today and then we can ride together to HC" Louis suggested. The younger boy nodded and locked eyes with Louis again. "Come here babe" Louis said and pulled Harry into his chest. "I gotta go, I'll text you when I'm back in London alright?" Harry nodded. "Alright Lou" Louis smiled at him one last time before he got out of the car and closed the door. They waved to each other one last time before Louis turned around and walked into the hotel.

~

Louis was relieved once he entered his house. "I'm back" He yelled into the hallway and decided to walk into the living room. His sisters were laying on the couch watching TV and his Mom was on the arm chair reading a book. "Hey Louis, how was the trip?" Jay asked with a smile as she layed the book to the side. "Great" He smiled. "You have had a reunion with the boys?" His Mom smirked and Louis nodded. "How are they?" "They do great, Liam and Zayn are still together and live in London and Niall kept his flat and lives there" "And Harry?" Lottie asked curious. "He is working in a coffee shop out of town" Louis said. "I'll bring the luggage upstairs" He added and walked into his room.

Jay followed him. "What are you hiding?" She teased and sat down on the bed. "Haz asked me to go to his family meeting tomorrow" "And?" Jay crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "I said yes, I will drive back to London tonight" He said. "That's good to hear, give him a big hug from me and bring him here and the others aswell" Jay said and patted her sons back before he walked out.

Louis only took a backpack with him, he had one outfit in there plus the necessary bath stuff. He walked back down and gave the girls a hug. "Do you really have to leave again?" Fizzy asked sad. "Yes, but I'll be back in a few days" "Don't dare to come back without Harry" Lottie said and poked her brother. "We'll see that" Louis said and waved goodbye to his family before he got into his car and drove back to London.

~

"We still are offended that you didn't ask us to go to the family meeting" Liam pouted as Harry told them Louis was on his way back. "Sorry" Harry said. "We will forgive you if you use that time to finally tell Louis" Niall said. "To tell him what?" Harry asked. "That you like him" Zayn said. "Guys, I thought we were done with that" Harry rolled his eyes."I don't get what is keeping both of you to not be honest?" Liam said helpless.

~

Louis was back for dinner.

The next morning.

To say goodbye to the others was hard for Harry. He just wanted to take them with him too but Zayn and Liam were invited for a birthday from some guy called Dennis and Niall decided to fly home to Ireland to make the goodbye with his boys less painful.

~

It was 2:30pm when Harry and Louis arrived infront of the younger boy's house. The two boys got out of the car and walked slowly towards the door. Louis grabbed for Harry's hand and interwinerd them "You'll be fine" The older boy assured and squeezed the younger boy's hand gently.

Louis rang the door and a few moments later Anne was standing in the door frame. The woman pulled both boys into her chest. "Mom" Harry said and nuzzled his face into his Mom neck. "Hey Baby" Anne whispered into his ear. "Louis, what a surprise, great to see you" The woman said while he rubbed gentle up and down his back. "Great to see you too Anne" Louis pulled back to give Harry and his Mom some private time.

"Come on in guys" Anne said and ushered the two boys in after they had gotten rid of their shoes. Harry leaned into Louis' side and the older boy laid his arm around Harry's waist. "Harry! Louis!" Gemma jumbed off her chair and hugged the two boys.

After Harry and Louis had greeted everyone, they sat down infront of each other at the table. Harry looked at everyone at the big table. Everyone was here, his grandparents, Dad, Uncles and Aunts. The younger boy felt a food rubbing softly against his, he knew immediately who it was. Harry locked his eyes with Louis. "You alright?" Louis mouthed and Harry nodded. They joined the conversations around them and didn't mention that their feed were still softly touching under the table.

~

It was late when the last family memebers had left. "You guys can stay here" Anne suggested. Harry and Louis exhanged a look and Harry nodded then. "Thanks Mom" The boy smiled at her. Anne walked over to her son and kissed his cheek. "I missed you" "I missed you too Mom" Harry hugged her.

~

The boys helped Anne to bring the dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Thank you boys" She smiled at the two. "Of course Mom" Harry smiled back and walked with Louis upstairs to get ready for bed.

~

Anne wanted to get the two boys another blanket and a few pillows but when she opened the door to Harry's room she saw the two boys already sleeping, pressed together on Harry's tiny bed. She smiled to herself, like old times.

~

The next day after a late breakfast the two boys decided to stay a little longer than expected. The sun was already going down when they sat down in the car and started to drive. It was 3:20 in the morning when Harry stopped infront of Louis' house. "Thanks for driving me home" Louis smiled at the boy behind the steering wheel. "You want to stay the night?" He added. "Yea, thanks, I'm knackered" Harry chuckled and turned the car off.

The two boys walked quietly into the house. "You want anything to drink or to eat?" Louis asked while he closed the door behind him. "A cup of water" Harry said while he followed Louis into the kitchen. They decided to make some eggs on toast as a snack before they would go to bed.

~

The two boys settled down in bed. "You think Jay won't get a heartattack when she sees me here tomorrow?" Harry asked as he let his legs slip inbetween Louis'. "Nah, she told me to not dare to come home without you" Louis laid his arms around Harry from behind and nuzzled his face into the other boy's neck "Alright" Harry breathed out and laid his hands ontop of Louis' to scoot his fingers inbetween the older boy's. "Good night" Louis whispered. "Good night" Harry whispered back.

~

When Harry woke up the next day the warmth behind him was gone. He reached his hand behind him hoping he would get a hold on to Louis but he didn't. The bed sheet was still warm though so it couldn't have been long since Louis had left. Harry rolled over so he laid in the warmth of Louis. "You are up" He heard a horase but yet high and soft voice before the door fell shut again. "Yea" Harry said and looked to Louis who climbed back into bed.

The older boy scooted closer to Harry, the taller boy opened his arms and let Louis cuddle into his side. "What time is it?" Harry asked. "Too early to get up" Louis said and locked eyes with Harry. "Alright" Harry chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Haz?" Louis said suddenly. "Yea?" "My car is still in London" He stated and a moment of silence fell between them before they started laughing.

"Louis-" The door opened and Jay was standing in the door. "Harry, hey" She said surprised with a big smile. "Hey Jay" Harry smiled back as he locked eyes with her. "Come here, give me a hug" She said and entered the room while she opened her arms. Harry got up chuckled while he laid his arms around the small woman. "Nice to see you again, how are you?" She asked. "I'm great and you?" "I can see that" She winked and ignored Harry's question. The younger boy blushed and looked down "Well anyways, I'm going to make some pancakes, can you two wake up the girls?" She asked and looked to Louis.

"Well actually, we wanted to go back to sleep, it's only 10:40" The boy on the bed pouted. "Oh, ok. Sure, I'll just leave the pancakes on the table then" She said quick and looked back to Harry with a smile before she walked out of the room.

"We can go and have breakfast now, I don't mind" Harry said. "Nah" Louis groaned and looked to Harry. "I want to sleep, I haven't slept in months" Louis added. "Me neither" Harry agreed and climbed back into bed. "Lou! Haz!" The door fell open and Lottie stood with her younger sisters at the door. They still were in their PJ's. "Hey" Harry smiled at them and quick looked over to Louis. He saw disappointment in his eyes. Harry would have wanted more time with Louis too -with just him. There was still a lot that wasn't clear about them. About their friendship. The younger boy let his foot slip unnoticed to Louis' and rubbed it gently against the other.

Louis looked at him and smiled for a second before they focused on the girls in the room. -That was it with sleeping in a few more hours. The girls joined them on the bed and a few minutes later Jay came in aswell, bringing the pancakes and set them down on the bed. The full bed though, didn't stop the two boys from having their feet tangled together underneath the blanket.

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" Jay asked Harry as they finished a movie. Harry wanted to say yes but Louis was faster. "Actually, we still have to go back to London because my car is still there" He said. Harry nodded along, he liked the idea having Louis for himself again. "Then you can stay for dinner and hit the road afterwards" Jay suggested. "Yes, please stay for dinner Harry" Daisy said and pulled on Harry's sleeve. The boy looked down to his right and smiled "Alright" He then locked eyes with Louis who nodded agreement.

~

It was 4 in the morning when they arrived in London. "Are you tired?" Harry asked Louis who sat next to him in the passenger seat. "No, you?" Louis asked and looked up. "Nope" Harry chuckled and turned the car off. "Let's go for a walk?" Louis suggested then and opened the door. The other boy just followed him and locked the car before they started to walk. They were silent for a few minutes. "Let's go to our old house, maybe the swing is still there?" Harry said and Louis nodded.

The two boys climbed over the fence to get to their old back yard at their old house. They didn't know if someone was living there but they didn't care. The swing was still attached to the tree. Without words Louis sat down and Harry gently started to push him from behind. "I don't think that I can go back without you" Louis said to interrup the silence. "I don't think that I _want_ to" Harry said while he stopped Louis, so he would stop swinging. Harry laid his arms around the smaller boy from behind. "I don't want to either" Louis said then and closed his eyes as he heard Harry's soft breathing in his ear.

"Do you remember when we hung the swing here?" Harry chuckled and Louis nodded. "I remember later that night, we skipped rehearse because we fought" Louis added and chuckled and Harry did too. "I guess I was mad because you invited that girl over and you pushed her on the swing" Louis said. "Were you jealous?" Harry teased and Louis bit his lip. "I was, because I wanted to swing on it" "Well, you did then, I brought her home and came back" Harry said,

"You came outside with tea even though it was 40°C that day" The two laughed again. "You then got behind me and started to push me, just like a few moments ago" Louis added after a second of silence. "I remember" Harry said. "And then you kissed me" Louis said "I know" Harry said quiet while he turned Louis' head softly and pressed a soft kiss to Louis' lips. "Just like that" The younger boy whispered before he pecked Louis' lips again. "Just like that" Louis agreed just above a whisper before he turned around and laid his hands around Harry's neck to pull him closer to himself.

The boys pulled back "I have been waiting for that to happen" Louis said honest as their eyes locked. "Me too" Harry said. A smile crossed Louis' lips. "I guess the boys were right all along" He said "I know" Harry agreed. "Why now?" Louis asked. "What do you mean?" "Us" Harry shrugged. "I wish I knew the answer" Harry said "I love you Harry" "I love you too Lou" Harry said quiet and kissed Louis again.

 

~

The next day the two boys found out that the house was unlived, without a second thought they signed the contract that it was theirs again. Nothing was removed, the kitchen was like they had left it, the stains from the party were still visible. "It feels great to be back home" Harry said as he pulled Louis into his chest. "I know" Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips. "You think Niall will be happy to have us as neighbors again?" Harry asked with a smirk and Louis chuckled.

~

"I can't believe that you bought the house again" Liam said happy. "Now we all live in London again, it feels like the beginning" Niall said and Zayn nodded. "And I can't believe that you two are finally together" Zayn smiled at the two boys infront of him. "Can you stop mention it every five seconds?" Harry blushed and hid his head behind his Louis. Louis laid his hand on Harry's leg.

"I could. But I won't" Zayn teased and Liam chuckled. "So, what are we doing now?" Niall asked. "Getting you someone too" Liam said to the blond boy. "Nah, really. I'm fine" Niall shook it off. He was glad he had his boys back, for real now. He didn't need anyone else.

Just him and his boys just ike it suppost to be, all together in a room and with the people yelling from outside and hearing the shutter of cameras going off every second, it almost felt like how it used to be when they were on tour.

Who knows what the future will bring, they could always start to record new music and maybe go on tour again.

And not even one year later that was exactly what they did. They finished their album, it was a hit in less than one week and their tour plan was already set.

The boys sat excited at an interview, the first interview ever since they had broken up. Harry and Louis  next to each other, fingers tangled between their bodies for everyone to see, Zayn and Liam next to them, Liam was leaning against Zayn's shoulder while the older boy's arm was around him and Niall sat on the head rest, in the middle of them.

Everyone was in the audience. Their families. Friends and even some old crew members who they could get to work with again and of course, not to forget the fans.

"So, One Direction is back?" The lady started the interview.

"One Direction is back" The five boys nodded and smiled big into the camera.


End file.
